School Days
by Milagros Roby
Summary: Esta es la historia de una persona cuya vida fue destruida lentamente hasta llegar a un punto sin retorno donde solo deseas terminar con el sufrimiento de una vez por todas, esta es la historia de un alma noble que fue destruida por la maldad y la envidia, es la historia de Sally Acorn
1. El primer día de Clases

**1 El primer día de clases**

Sally Acorn estaba realmente feliz, hoy comenzaría su primer año de escuela secundaria, la ardilla estaba ansiosa por ver a sus mejores amigas, Nicole the Lynx y Bunnie Rabbot y a su novio Sonic the hedgehog, mientras se ponía el uniforme pensaba que ese año escolar sería el mejor de su vida, cuando llego a la escuela encontró a sus amigas esperándola en la puerta- ¡hola Sally chan! saludo una coneja de pelaje rubio y ojos verdes vestida con un uniforme deportivo que consistía en una remera violeta y un pantalón gris –hola Bunnie chan, hola Nicole chan dijo la ardilla a una lince de cabello negro, ojos verdes y pelaje marón vestida con una túnica violeta- hola Sal respondió la de pelo negro-¿Por qué traes esa ropa tan aburrida? Dijo mirando despectivamente el uniforme de la ardilla pelirroja- ¿no se supone que debemos usar el uniforme? Pregunto la pelirroja- en teoría sí, pero puedes llevar lo que quieras mientras no reveles demasiado ¡ja, ja! Dijo la felina- eres terrible amiga dijo la coneja sonriendo-Sally, ahí viene Sonic dijo Bunnie de repente señalando a un erizo azul de ojos verde esmeralda que venía caminando por los pasillos, mientras sonreía viendo la expresión de enamorada de su amiga pelirroja -¡y no viene solo! , ¿No es Antoine D'Coolette el que está a su lado? Dijo Nicole señalando a un coyote rubio de ojos azules y sonriendo ante el rubor de la coneja-¡Sonic! Dijo la pelirroja corriendo hacia el-¡Sally! Dijo el erizo corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola-¿Cómo ha estado mi princesa? Preguntó el chico sonriendo –bien mi héroe dijo la chica besándolo-ejem, ejem, ¿podrían cortar con tanta cursilería por favor? Dijo Antoine con cara de fastidio-¿nosotros cursis?, ¿y qué me dices de las cartas y los poemas que le escribes a Bunnie chan Antoine? Dijo burlón Sonic-¡cállate tonto! Dijo el rubio, el erizo iba a decir algo mas, cuando sonó el timbre indicando el inicio de clases, los cinco amigos entraron a su salón de clases, cuando estuvieron ubicados en su sitio su profesor les dijo- tenemos una nueva compañera este año, por favor denle una cálida bienvenida, luego de eso una eriza rosa entro en la sala- hola soy Amy Rose y espero llevarme bien con todos dijo la chica, luego el profesor dijo – como Rose san es nueva se sentara con Acorn san, Acorn san como eres la estudiante más destacada de esta escuela, le mostraras el lugar a Rose san y le explicaras cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, ¿está bien? dijo mirando a Sally- si profesor dijo la pelirroja, luego la eriza rosa se sentó al lado de la ardilla, después comenzó la clase, cuando termino y sonó el timbre del recreo todos los compañeros se amontonaron alrededor del pupitre de Amy y soltaron una avalancha de preguntas- "¿de dónde vienes?", "¿cuántos años tienes?", "¿Por qué viniste a esta escuela?" y cosas así- ¡ya chicos déjenla respirar! Dijo Sally- está bien, no importa dijo Amy - les responderé, vengo de Tokio, tengo trece años y vine aquí porque mis padres se mudaron por trabajo, luego ella les conto como era su antigua escuela y como eran sus compañeros, luego de hablar con ella los chicos abandonaron el salón y solo quedaron Sally y Amy-bueno Rose san vamos a recorrer la escuela dijo la ardilla- arigato Sally sempai, las chicas salieron del salón y recorrieron el edificio, luego Amy pregunto- ¿Quién era ese erizo azul que estaba al lado tuyo sempai? – Es mi novio Sonic dijo la ardilla- ah, ya veo dijo la eriza sonriendo, luego de eso no dijo nada mas, cuando termino el recorrido Amy le pidió a Sally que la acompañara al edificio donde estaba la escuela primaria para recoger a su hermana- está bien dijo la pelirroja acompañando a la pelirosa, cuando llegaron al edificio salió a recibirlas una conejita de pelaje claro y ojos azules que tenía en brazos un peluche -¡Onee chan! dijo sonriendo – Cream ¿Cómo has estado? dijo Amy acariciándole la cabeza-¡genial!, tengo un amigo nuevo, se llama Tails dijo, en ese momento un pequeño zorro amarillo de dos colas apareció ante ellas- hola saludo el pequeño-¡hola Tails chan! dijo Sally besándole la nariz al niño-hola tía Sally dijo Tails-¿tía ? Pregunto Amy- me dice así de cariño, es el hermano pequeño de Sonic explico la chica-¿Onee chan vamos a buscar a Onii chan? Interrumpió la coneja -si Cream, ¿nos acompaña sempai? Pregunto Amy- está bien dijo Sally y siguió a las niñas hacia el edificio donde se ubicaban los salones del último año de secundaria, en la puerta estaba muy serio un echidna rojo de ojos morados y unos nudillos impresionantes-¡Onii chan! dijo Cream y corrió hacia él-Cream dijo el echidna y la abrazo-¡hola Knuckles! Dijo Amy abrazándolo también- hola Amy dijo él con una sonrisa-¿Cómo estuvo tu día Knuckles? Pregunto Amy-bien, hice una amiga luego de decir eso una murciélaga blanca aterrizo ante ellos-hola soy Rouge the bat dijo la chica sonriendo-¡Onii chan tiene novia! Canturreo Cream-¡Cream no digas tonterías! Dijo Knuckles sonrojado-¡Sally chan no te había visto! Dijo la murciélaga sonriendo e ignorando el comentario de la coneja-¡hola Rouge chan! dijo Sally sonriendo-Amy ¿Quién es ella? Pregunto Knuckles- ella es Sally Acorn, la conocí hoy, ella fue la encargada de mostrarme la escuela dijo la eriza -gusto en conocerte, soy Knuckles the echidna dijo el de piel roja tendiéndole la mano-el gusto es mío Knuckles kun dijo la ardilla sonriendo y estrechándole la mano- ya van a terminar las clases, ¿quieren acompañarme a la salida? Pregunto Sally a los chicos-¡sí! Dijeron todos, luego Sally los guio a la salida donde estaban Nicole, Antoine, Bunnie, Tails y Sonic-¡hola Sally! Saludaron todos, luego de hacer las presentaciones todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Sonic y Tails se fueron juntos, a Nicole la recogieron sus padres, Antoine y Bunnie se fueron juntos porque eran vecinos, Rouge se fue volando, al final solo quedaron Knuckles, Amy, Cream y Sally- Knuckles, Cream, adelántense por favor quiero hablar un rato con Sally Sempai, ¿está bien?-dijo la eriza-está bien Amy dijo su hermano y se marcho con Cream de la mano, cuando se perdieron de vista Amy sonrió y dijo- fue un placer conocerte Sally, espero que seamos muy buenas amigas- seguro que lo seremos Amy dijo Sally, luego estrecho la mano de Amy-sayonara Sally dijo Amy y salió corriendo en la dirección que habían tomado sus hermanos, cuando Sally perdió de vista a la eriza rosa, camino hasta su casa pensando-este día fue genial, espero que mañana sea igual también. ¡Pobre Sally! No tenía ni idea del infierno que sufriría este año, pero lamentablemente pronto lo descubriría, pronto vería lo amargos que pueden ser los días de escuela…


	2. Amy Rose

Cuando los tres hermanos llegaron a su casa Amy le dijo a Cream -¿tienes tarea que hacer?- no, hoy no me dieron tarea dijo la coneja –bien, entonces ve a tu habitación, mientras yo hago la cena dijo la eriza-¡hi Onee chan! Dijo la conejita y se fue a su cuarto a jugar- Knuckles, tenemos que hablar dijo Amy cuando vio que su hermanita se había marchado-¿Qué pasa Amy? pregunto su hermano-quiero que me ayudes con algo dijo la rosada-¿con qué? pregunto su hermano-quiero que me ayudes a deshacerme de Sally Acorn dijo la chica sonriendo- ¿¡Que!? Grito el echidna-lo que oíste, ella se interpone entre mi Sonikku y yo dijo la chica con una sonrisa aterradora- creí que ya te habías curado de tu obsesión con ese chico-¡cállate idiota, yo amo a Sonikku! grito Amy- y será mejor que cooperes si no quieres que algo malo le pase a nuestra hermanita o a tu amiguita Rouge dijo Amy con una sonrisa cruel –no te atreverías dijo el echidna- ¡claro que me atrevería!, y puedo empezar ahora mismo dijo la eriza sosteniendo un cuchillo-está bien dijo el de ojos violetas bajando la cabeza-¡gracias hermano! dijo Amy abrazándolo, después de eso todo transcurrió normalmente, Amy hizo la cena y acostó a Cream, luego le dijo-supongo que no debo advertirte que no comentes esto con nadie ¿no? –no hace falta dijo Knuckles –bien hecho hermano dijo la chica y se fue a dormir dejando a un triste Knuckles-pobre Sally, no tiene idea de lo que está por venir, intentare ayudarla pero no creo poder hacer mucho, ¡maldita sea Amy y su obsesión por ese chico! dijo enojado el de piel roja mientras se iba a dormir

/En el sótano de la casa de Amy/

-Pronto estaremos juntos Sonikku decía Amy abrazando un muñeco de peluche con la forma de Sonic-pronto estaremos juntos para siempre dijo soltando una risa psicópata mientras subía las escalera en dirección a su cuarto-pronto te irás para siempre Sally Acorn, es una pena podríamos haber sido amigas dijo sonriendo de manera aterradora antes de salir del sótano…


End file.
